femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadya (The Saint)
Nadya (Imogen Hassall) was a minor villainess in the 1966 episode "Flight Plan" for the British TV series "The Saint". Nadya first appears dressed in a nun's outfit selling flowers at the London train station. Simon Templar (Roger Moore) notices as beautiful blonde named Diane (Fiona Lewis) walks up and donates some change to Nadya. He also notices that at the base of Nadya's black gown, she has painted and manicured feet, which is quite odd. As Diane awaits her flower, Nadya pulls out a hypodermic needle, and injects her. She then attempts to abduct her into a nearby car, but Simon steps in and wresteles sher away. Nadya jumps in the car and gets away, as Simon takes Diane to safety. Nadya is seen back at a flat with another partner Ahmed, who tells her that they will have to try again later. Simon takes Diane to Mike Gregory, her brothers home, whom she is staying with for the weekend. When they arrive, Ahmed answers the door and says he doesn't know of anyone by that name. Perplexed, Simon checks around the back. In the meantime, Ahmed and Nadya have fled the place. While poking around Mike's apartment, Diane receives a call from him, telling her that he won't be in for a few days, while he is on official military business. Diane agrees to go out to dinner with Simon later that night. However, Simon is curious and finds out from an Air Force friend of his, that Lt. Wells had been courtmartialed three weeks prior. Gregory was a test pilot for the Osprey, a new experimental plane. Diane is then visited by Nadya, who claims that she is Mike's girlfriend. As Diane fixes her a cup of tea, Nadya pulls out some chloroform and uses it to knock Diane out and kidnap her. Ahmed stays behind to stop Simon when he returns to call upon Diane. Ahmed shoots through the door when Simon shows up. Simon sneaks into the house and knocks him out. When Ahmed comes to, Simon forces the information out of him, about where Diane is being held. At gunpoint he forces Ahmed to take him there. We then learn that Mike has been stealing the Osprey plans and providing it to Middle Eastern agents and Nadya is one of them. They use Diane to influence Mike into doing what he has been told. Simon rescues Diane and locks up the goons in their own cell. The next morning they go to the docks and located Mike in a row boat talking with Hassan and man named Kovicek. Simon reads lips to determine that they tell Mike he will take off in the Osprey tonight. He will be paid $30,000 US money. Simon rescues Mike and he is reunited with his sister. We don't see Nadya again in the story, but the plans are thwarted by Simon and it is assumed that all of them are taken prisoner. However, nothing is said or shown. Trivia *Imogen Hassall appeared as Cleo in the 1968 episode "Reply Box No 666" for the TV series "The Champions". *Imogen Hassall appeared as Ayak in the 1970 British prehistoric Hammer horror film "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth". *Imogen Hassall appeared as vampire Chriseis in the 1970 British horror film "Incense for the Damned". Gallery screenshot_10428.png screenshot_10425.png screenshot_10429.png screenshot_10430.png screenshot_10431.png screenshot_10427.png screenshot_10432.png screenshot_10433.png screenshot_10434.png screenshot_10435.png screenshot_10436.png screenshot_10424.png screenshot_10437.png screenshot_10439.png screenshot_10440.png screenshot_10441.png screenshot_10442.png Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Nun Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Inconclusive